How Do We Do This
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Chad gets to sing on So Random, but here's the twist: Sonny's letting him! Will he win her heart, or will he bomb the show? Song-fic of "How We Do This" off the SWAC album, by Sterling Knight.


**A/N: Hey peeps! Here's my new one-shot, "How Do We Do This." It's a song-fic based on SK's song, "How We Do This."**

**Well, enjoy!**

SPOV

Sometimes everything in life is complicated. I was trying to come up with a new idea for a sketch. So far, not so great. But I suddenly came up with an idea when the Mack Falls jerkthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper barges in my dressing room.

"Hey, Munroe," he said. I turned around in my swivel chair to see him sitting on Tawni's couch.

"What do you want, Cooper?" I asked, annoyed.

"I heard you were looking for a sketch idea, and I thought I could help," he said haughtily, lying down in the leopard print chair.

"Since when do you care about So Random?" I asked suspiciously.

"Since about two hours ago, when I heard you screaming 'I can't come up with an idea! God help me!'," he mimicked.

"I do not sound like that!" I defended.

"Anyways, off the subject of you, and on to me," he cockily said. "I'm thinking I could sing on your show."

"Sing? Are you kidding me?" I sarcastically quipped.

"Yeah, there is more than one person that can sing around here," he said.

"Oh, really? Prove it," I said.

"Fine, I will," he said. "Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, ti, do." He sang that PERFECTLY.

"I've heard worse," I quipped.

"So, I've got a gig on the show?" he asked hopefully.

"Are you begging to be on the show?" I asked satisfied.

"No," he said. Then he murmured, "Just put me in the show."

"Okay, I'll have to ask Marshall, so I can't guarantee a spot on the show," I explained.

"Thanks, Munroe," he said, winking at me. Then he walked out of the room. Just, it's something about him that gives me chills. Good, not bad. Then I ran to Marshall, who was by our Check It Out Girls set.

"Hey Marshall, I have an idea for the show," I said quickly.

"Oh, what is it, kiddo?" he asked.

"Here it is: How about we have Chad guest star on the show again?" I suggested.

"I thought you didn't like it last time he guest starred," he said.

"I mean, how about we have Chad _sing_ on the show?" I suggested again.

"Sure, kiddo," he said. "Can he sing?"

"Yeah, I even made sure he could," I said, smiling.

"Okay, kiddo, you can do it," he approved.

"Thanks, Marshall," I said, and ran off back to get ready for our show, since the show was _tonight._

_(Later that night, five minutes before show time)_

I was already in my Check it Out Girls outfit, makeup done, and Chad _still_ wasn't here. Finally, he showed up in his leather jacket, gray t-shirt, jeans, and guitar in hand.

"Hey, Munroe," he greeted.

"Hey, Chad," I greeted back. "Ready for the show? You do know it is a live audience, right?"

"Yeah, I know that from my last time being here," he replied.

"Cast and crew, one minute to show time," the director said.

"Go out there. The fans are waiting. I watched him go out on stage, the fans screaming, and watched him sit down on a stool, with the band behind him.

"Hey, wassup! You all may know me as Mackenzie on the number one show, Mackenzie Falls," he said cockily. _Normal Chad,_ I thought. "I'm gonna sing a little song I wrote."

"He wrote a song?" I muttered to myself. Then he started playing his guitar. After about fifteen seconds of him and the band playing, he started singing.

_I'm used to being on my own_

_My heart shut down_

_If I don't go there, _

_I won't get hurt_

_But then a pretty girl said_

_If you're never ever gonna get hurt again_

_Are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend_

_And I like the way she talks_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around_

_And my he-he-he-heart's good for one more kick _

_How do we do this?_

_'Cause I believe you're worth it_

_How do we do this?_

_What's it take and is it gonna break me down_

_I found that nothing can't come from nothing _

_So you better come 'round_

_I'm down_

_How do we do this?_

He was so good; I ended up humming and swaying through the chorus.

_So tell me you're ready _

_'Cause things are getting heavy_

_And I don't wanna fall apart_

_Spending time with you_

_Is all I wanna do_

_You know it's scary, giving up your heart_

_And you give me that something_

_Been waiting so long_

_You make me smile _

_That's why I wrote this song_

_(Repeat bridge to chorus and chorus)_

_I'll risk it_

_One kiss is_

_All that it's taking_

_All shaking _

_Heart breaking_

_I think you'll be worth the pain_

_(Repeat bridge to chorus and chorus; end of song)_

I was so amazed at how well he could sing. I clapped, but I wasn't crazily clapping, like an obsessed fan. He walked off the stage, and the crew moved the other instruments off the stage.

"We'll be taking a short five minute break, so don't go away," the announcer said, giving me and Chad a good five minutes to talk.

"That was great, Chad. I'm impressed," I complimented.

"Thanks, Munroe," he said. "You know who that song was for, right?"

"Uh, no, why?" I asked.

"It's for you," he whispered, then he caressed my cheek, and kissed me. He set down his guitar, but we continued kissing. All of a sudden, we heard the "oohs" coming from the audience. Apparently, Tawni had opened the backstage curtain, and everyone saw us. We broke apart, still about two inches from each other, with me feeling the heat from his body.

"I like you, Sonny," he whispered.

"I like you too, Chad," I replied, then we hugged.

**Hey peeps! Don't worry; I'm coming up with a multi-chapter sequel for this story! Peace out!**


End file.
